Our Story
by ausland
Summary: Hermione Potter is reading her daughter Lily a goodnight story... but her daughter has a different idea. Harry comes in and helps Hermione explain how they met and how they fell in love during the war. Prequel/Sequel Now Up!


**Hi! This is my first fanfic, so if you review, please be gentle. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Hermione Potter put down her daughter, smiling softly. This was her third child, the first girl. Lily Potter was six, and eagerly running back to the book shelves to grab her fourth bedtime story. Harry said she was exactly like her mum, with her love of books and studying. Lily already loved learning, and could read and count, as well as do addition and subtraction as well as some simple multiplication.

"This one, Mommy! I love the Magic Tree house books. Will you read it to me?"

Hermione put her hands on her rapidly expanding belly. "I'm a tad bit tired, sweetling. How about just a few chapters and we finish it tomorrow?" Lily pouted, then nodded.

"Okay Mommy. Promise we'll finish tomorrow?"

"Yes poppet. We will finish tomorrow. Now hop up on my lap." Lily scrambled up on to Hermione.

"But Mommy, the baby kicks me. When is it coming out?"

Hermione chuckled, and said "In one month. And the month after that James and Teddy are going to Hogwarts. You already know this. You just want to stay up late, don't you!" Hermione started tickling Lily, causing the child to squirm and laugh. "Now we need to read. Annie-"

"Mommy," Lily interrupted, "Instead of reading this, can you tell me the story about you and Daddy and Voldemort?"

"But that's to scary to be a bedtime story, darling. What about-"

"I'm _six _Mommy. I won't have nightmares about ol' Snake Face and his Death Munchers."

Hermione was having trouble hiding her giggles. "Where did you hear that?"

"I heard Uncle George calling them that at the shop. I'm old enough to hear the whole story. So you can include all the gory bits," Lily said, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Okay, Lily. All the gory bits. But if you have nightmares, wake up Daddy, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," Lily giggled. "But I won't have any nightmares."

"So. Where to begin... Do you know Lily Bear?"

"A troll!"

"Right. A troll. So Daddy and Uncle Ron came to rescue me from the troll. Daddy stuck his wand up the troll's nose and Uncle Ron knocked it out. After that we where friends, best friends. I helped Daddy and Ron with their homework and made them eat their veggies. Then-"

"The Sorcerer's Stone!"

"Yes. The Sorcerer's Stone. We had to get past the Devil's Snare, the flying keys, a giant chessboard, Quirrell got the troll, and a riddle. Ron got knocked out at the chessboard, so I went back to help him and Harry went on to meet Quirrell,defeating him. After a while, Dumbledore came. Daddy went back to his aunt and Uncle. Ron and I were writing to him, and he was writing to us, but Dobby the house elf was stealing his mail. Uncle Ron and Uncle George and Uncle Fred came to break him out from his evil relatives. When they got to the Burrow, the boys where put to work and fed. But when they got to the platform..."

"They had to steal a car because the platform was stuck."

"Yes. When the got to Hogwarts, Mommy was very mad and worried sick. We had an idiot Professor that year, Lockhart. He was a fraud and a liar. But he was very handsome, and Mommy didn't know he was a fake...and...well," Hermione was blushing now.

"You had a crush on _Lockhart_?" Lily yelled.

"Who had a crush on Lockhart?" Harry asked as he walked in. "I came in to kiss Lily goodnight, and I hear _Lockhart's_ name? Please tell me you got over him 'Mione," Harry had a pitiful look on his face, trying to hide his smile. "Please tell me you don't love him anymore! Must you break my heart woman!" Harry was on bended knee, playing the theatrics for Lily's benefit.

"Yes Harry. I'm madly in love with Lockhart. Please leave while I go snog him senseless. He is the only man I'll-" Here Hermione couldn't keep her indifferent tone any longer and started laughing hard. She smacked Harry's shoulder. "Prat. Whose baby have I been carrying for eight long, long months?"

"Mine, dear. Are you telling Lily our story?"

"Yes. Want to help?"

"Of course. You'd make it sound like we never did our homework unless you made us, and never ate vegetables unless threatened with bodily harm," He walked over to Lily, picking her up and looking her in the eye. "Your mum is scary. Brilliant, but scary." When he say Hermione's glare, he hurried to fix his mistake. "But I love her very much, and she is the most beautiful woman in the whole wide world, right Lils?" Lily nodded, trying to help her Daddy.

Hermione glared at the two of them. "And don't you forget it. Now let's go sit on the bed because Mommy's back is hurting." When they were all seated, Harry helping Hermione arrange pillows behind her back, Hermione began to talk.

"So that school year was my least favorite. There was a basilisk roaming Hogwarts, we had a fraud of a Professor, I was brewing a horribly complicated potion, Daddy was supposed to be the heir of Slytherin because he was a Parselmouth. I got petrified after I found out the monster roaming the halls of Hogwarts was a basilisk. The basilisk was using the pipes to get around. After I was petrified and the boys found out what I was, Aunt Ginny closed the chamber, trapping herself inside. They went for Lockhart to go rescue Aunt Ginny. Ginny had been possessed by Riddle to open the Chamber of Secrets. Harry, would you continue?"

Harry finished telling of their second year, and Harry and Hermione alternated telling their story until they got to the Department of Mysteries in their fifth year. Harry told of panicking until Neville found a pulse after Hermione was hit, and how he fought of Voldemort's possession with images of Sirius and Hermione. Hermione took over sixth year, explaining how she had despaired of Harry ever falling in love with her. She had been in love with him since he had saved her from the troll in first year, and he had been in love with her since third year, but had been scared to tell her. So Hermione had decided if she couldn't have Harry, she would have Ron. They winced through that fiasco, getting to the tent and Ron's leaving. When Hermione was crying, thinking she would be alone forever and angry and Ron for deserting Harry, Harry had come to comfort her. They had admitted their feelings for each other, and Harry had proposed two weeks later. His reasoning was that dating was to get to know each other and he had been doing that for the past seven years. When Ron had come back and rescued Harry, he had almost left again after finding out the locket was speaking the truth. He had calmed down when Hermione had asked if he was going to run away every time he got angry. They had completed the horcurx hunt and Harry had killed Voldemort in Hogwarts.

Now he was a war hero, and his fiance was hot news. They had a wedding in private, with the only media being the Quibbler. That had upped the sales so much, Xenophilius Lovegood would have been able to retire then and there if he had wanted to. Ginny was angry for a time, but she got over it in time to be a bridesmaid and enjoy the wedding. About a year after the wedding, Harry and Hermione were the proud parents of James Sirius. Next was Remus Ronald. Then Lily Minerva. If the baby was a boy, it would be Fredrick Arthur. If the next baby was a girl, it would be Roslyn Alice. Rose to keep with the flower theme and Alice for Neville's mom, who had recently been cured with a new medical discovery. Alice Longbottom had been very surprised to find her small baby a grown man. But she and Frank had taken to the twenty-first century with grace, and where now very happy living with their son. Hermione finished up the story with a very relieved, "And that was all the trouble we needed for a lifetime, sweetie. Any questions?" She yawned and looked at Lily. Her daughter always had questions.

"Yes, Mommy. Why would Dumbledore keep the Sorcerer's Stone in a school? And why didn't he give Sirius a trial? And would he let Snape hurt Daddy like that?" Lily asked.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Dumbledore was a great man. He once told me that that means his mistakes are greater too. No one but himself knew what he was doing or why. It was the way he was. Now it is way past your bedtime, and you need your sleep. Goodnight princess." Harry kissed her forehead and pulled up her blankets.

"G'night Daddy." Lily replied.

Hermione kissed her daughter, and smiled at her. "Goodnight poppet. Sleep well, and remember your promise, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy. Love you," Lily held out her arms for one last hug, then curled up with her stuffed otter. "Goodnight."

Harry and Hermione left Lily's room together, his arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder.

"Remember when we told Teddy our story?" he asked.

"How could I forget? He came to me with nightmares about Bellatrix. And when we told James, he came to me with nightmares about Snape. When we told Remus, it was nightmares about Malfoy. Wonder who it'll be this time," Hermione said, yawning. "I'm really tired. Keeping six people fed and happy plus Rose is a tiring job."

"You still think that Fred is a girl."

"No, you still think that Rose is a boy!"

This friendly argument went on until they where in bed, and ended when Harry finally performed the spell to see if it was a boy or a girl, something they had tried but failed not to do with all their children.

A pink mist formed 'Girl' when Harry finished. He groaned and Hermione laughed and they fell asleep.

At about three in the morning, a small girl with her mother's bushy hair crept around the bed, pausing at her mother, but shaking her head and going around to the other side to wake her father.

"Daddy," she said, "I had a nightmare..."

* * *

**Did you like it? If you did please review! **

**Thank you!**

**Note: This is a oneshot! Some people thought it would be a long story. This is a ONESHOT!**


End file.
